


Under the sea, everything hates you

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma, The seas fucked up sorbet pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Sorbet looks extremely scared even if Captain ice does her best to make their life in her boat as nice as possible ... But perhaps she was missing something ?
Relationships: Captain Ice Cookie & Sorbet Shark Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Under the sea, everything hates you

After the whole sugarteara incident, Captain ice cookie took a weird decision. She, who has been for so long this lone wolf at sea, avoiding everything that looked like a family or even making friends in general... Decided to keep kids under her guard. 

Now she wasn't exactly adopting them ... She had too much pride to accept children calling her mother. She wanted to look just as serious and powerful to her crew as before and having little kids coming to her crying because they had a nightmare would certainly look a little off to the people that were supposed to respect her... At least in her opinion. 

But still, she had this instinct that didn't let her leave two little kids around at the sea without supervision. She felt like they needed protection, security and at least a little affection. 

Peppermint was very easy to deal with. They were quiet, calm, always listening and tried their best to always make themselves not to be a burden. Ice captain tried her best to make them understand that they weren't a burden in any way and that she will be there to protect and love them no matter what, but they seemed to still be a little too shy to really play around much when she was around. Still, they were extremely affectionate. Even if they usually didn't have to heart to ask her for more, they were always extremely happy for hugs or being praised for a drawing they did. Ice captain truly loved peppermint, not only because they were a small angel but also because she could understand them well. 

On the other hand ... There was Sorbet shark. 

Now they weren't as chaotic as she thought they would be. They sometimes gnawed on random objects, ran around the ship sometimes small little things because it reminded them of the treasures they always wanted. But there was one thing she simply didn't get about them : their way of seeing relationships. 

Of course they always got along with peppermint very well, playing around, telling stories and sharing their knowledge together. But most of their interactions with crew members were extremely tense. Sorbet barely trusted anyone outside of Peppermint and Pirate, and it showed. They always seemed to doubt what most people said, didn't know how to react whenever someone gave them a compliment and most of all seemed extremely scared of people coming next to them without them noticing. It was like they simply didn't get social clues around and we're in a word they absolutely did not understand. And each day Captain ice tried to get closer to them or bond, they would get even more confused. It's not like they didn't want friends. They were very friendly and seeked for interactions with others quite often. They were just scared and lost. 

And it made the captain quite curious. 

She wondered if she did anything wrong or if they weren't happy on her boat. After all, the way pirate's crew was functioning was probably very different. So one day, she invited the small being to her cabin to talk a little bit. It wasn't meant to be extremely serious, just a way for them to express their thoughts. 

"Ah, Sorbet, you've arrived. Go on, take a seat and candies if you want."

The kid grabbed a handful of candies and shoved them into their mouth and munched on them quite a while before getting out their small whiteboard. They has troubles communicating with others because they didn't know sign language and couldn't speak properly without peppermint around, so they carried it around to write their thoughts. 

"Alright then Sorbet, I need you to know, are you happy with us ? On this ship ?"

"Yes I am ! Everyone is very nice and I'm very happy !"

"Oh, I see ... I certainly do not want to imply that what you're saying might be wrong but most of my team thinks you're a little tense around them. Is it because of something they said ?"

"No. It's just how I am."

"So you're scared of people ? Did people do something bad to you in the past ?"

"I always have to look around for danger. To be honest I don't understand how none of you are looking out for it. It's like you're not afraid."

"Sorbet ... There is no danger on this ship, I promise. It's safe, for you and everyone."

"I don't get it. How can you be so sure that it's safe ?"

"Well, tell me why do you think it's not safe."

"Maybe there's predators around. Big mean squids that could attack people and eat them. Also urchins and stingrays that can appear everywhere you expect them not to. I know you wear shoes but I think they can sting through the shoes too so you should look out for that too ! And then there's killer whales. Last time I saw one I almost lost my arm ! It hurt so bad ! They're very mean. And also ..."

Sorbet kept talking and talking about many dangers of the seas. It was ... Quite horrifying to hear from such a young age. They were aware of so many things with how impressive their anecdotes were, it was quite obvious that they learned these things by experiencing them. Of course, seas weren't the best place to be but ... She didn't expect them to be so traumatized by their time spent there. 

"Listen Sorbet. I heard what you say and I know everything you lived through must've been hard. But these are all dangers that can only be found in the sea. Here, nothing can hurt you."

"How can you be so sure ?"

"Sorbet, you lived here for a little while already. Did you see anything threatening ? Did someone seemed scared ?"

"No. But there's nowhere where danger doesn't exist. I know it. Mean creatures will always find you." 

"That is in the sea only... We are on a boat. Nothing can hurt us here."

Sorbet started to sob. They were so confused... It was really painful to see. They has troubles to write on their board as tears started to drip on it, but they wrote one word. 

"Promise ?"

"I promise you on my honour that you are safe here. I will protect you from any harm, you have nothing left to fear."

The small kid rushed out towards the captain and hugged her for the first time. It might've been the very first time they hugged someone ever. She smiled and simply hugged them back, whispering gentle things go calm them down. 

Maybe she would reconsider adopting them.


End file.
